total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tyler
Coverage thumb|left|220pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Tyler is introduced by Chris and trips on his way out of the bus, along with Ezekiel, Bridgette and Izzy During the episode, Tyler gets increasingly jealous as Alejandro flirts with Lindsay He tries to get Lindsay's attention multiple times, but fails every time, either because Lindsay is distracted by Alejandro, or because Tyler fails himself. During Come Fly With Us, he isn't focused on singing as he is shown in group parts. He completes the challenge after falling down the pyramid three times, once when he got hit by a sign, another when he got stung by a scorpion, and a third time when he was coming down the pyramid. Since he came down seventh, he ends up on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot with Owen, Noah, Alejandro and Sierra. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Tyler and his team start out strong. When the scarabs attack, Tyler lets out a girlish squeal, before starting the song'' Lovin' Time, humming here and there with a couple lines during the chorus. After he and his team get on their goat with help from Alejandro, the team proceeds to go to the Nile River. Tyler's team is the first to arrive at the Nile, and Tyler gets offended by Chris' comment which isn't intended for him. He and his team start building their boat, but slow down once Sierra switches places with Izzy from Team Amazon. Tyler and the rest of the team proceed to get onto their boat and row across the Nile River. During Rowin' Time, Tyler had minimal participation, only seen in group parts and humming. Tyler and his team are the second to finish, but escape elimination because they are able to hold onto their goat. thumb|222pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, when the question of whether or not Japan will be an elimination or a reward challenge arises, Tyler confidently whispers to the others that since two contestants had already been eliminated previously, this was sure to be a reward challenge. Tyler sings with Harold in ''Before We Die, when the cast is thrown out of the plane and forced to sing while falling and has his first solo. In Japan, Tyler reveals he likes the same Japanese game show as Harold and the two high-five. For the human pinball challenge, Tyler uses the same excuse Noah had used seconds before - not even repeating it, but merely offering "What he said!" in order to avoid taking part in the challenge. After his team wins the first part of the challenge, he tripped while walking towards his team in order to participate in the group's high-five. For the second challenge, creating a commercial for Chef's new candy, Tyler willingly goes along with Alejandro's idea, even referring to it as great. Tyler and Noah help build the city they use in their commercial, which is deemed decent by Chef. Even though Team Amazon ends up winning the challenge, Tyler and his team were safe from elimination, due to the fact that they came in second place, and Team Victory came in last. thumb|left|240pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Tyler is dismayed that Lindsay still doesn't remember him. Tyler ends up having to pull his team's sled, and when Owen breaks the ice and the whole team is about to fall into the water, Tyler uses his strong fingers to hang on to the cliff so everyone could climb back onto the ice. Tyler has his first three confessionals in this episode. The first is about getting Lindsay to remember him and her calling him Noah, and the second was about his strong fingers and how he broke the piano by accident in his first piano lesson and how the doctors have no idea how his fingers are that powerful. Thanks to Tyler saving them, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot wins their first challenge because Team Victory was missing Bridgette. Tyler's last confessional in this episode explains how he wants to get Lindsay to remember him, and is the first one with multiple interruptions, one with Lindsay coming in and calling him Noah again, and the second being Chris signing off the show and also calling him Noah, probably to make fun of how Lindsay does it because Chris has never messed up Tyler's name before. Trivia *In Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler says one of his fingers can bench press eighty pounds, because they are all so strong. Gallery Tyler-1-.png Tylernervous.png Tyler opopo.png Tylerfall303.png Tdwt10-1-.png|Tyler makes his arrival to the season. Tylerfall-1-.png|Tyler trips and lands on Ezekiel. TylerFallsDown-1-.png|Tyler falls down while going up the pyramid... TylerFacepyramid-1-.png|...and again going down the pyramid. Poi.png|Tyler listens to the instructions. 639px-Trampoline-1-.png|Tyler singing alone in Before We Die. 639px-Tylerharoldhifive-1-.png|Tyler and Harold high five when the realize they like the same game shows. Upsettyler-1-.png|Tyler falls in the water and Lindsay forgets his name. 639px-TDWT4 11-1-.jpg|Tyler in his first ever Total Drama confessional scene. IzzyRadioactiveHQ-1-.png|Tyler and Izzy with their radioactive sled. BeatUpTyler1-1-.png|Tyler lands face-first into a pond. 0Shot3-1-.png|Tyler in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!". EK - Lindsay and Tyler 3-1-.jpg|Lindsay embraces Tyler after remembering him during Eine Kleine. 270px-EK - Tyler 2-1-.jpg|Tyler is excited that Lindsay finally remembered him and his name. 640px-Amazon tyler lookin like a fool with yo pants on fire-1-.png|Tyler rides the zip-line using his pants... Tylerpiraña-1-.png|... Which doesn't end well. Listing-1-.png|Noah and Tyler in the Amazon. Amazon owen tyler wrong treasure-1-.png|Tyler and Owen find an artifact in the ground. No sedx.png|Tyler doesn't like the hairstyle Lindsay designed for him. Oof-1-.png|Tyler falls off a runway. Wsxed.png|Tyler bragging to one of his hockey teammates back home about how "hot" Lindsay is. Retyyu.png|Tyler yells at DJ, stating that he was the reason Lindsay is gone. Tyler sl.png|tyler sing in Sea Shanty Mix. Tlxs.png|Tyler imagines kissing Lindsay... Terd.png|...but in reality is kissing a cod. Tagiu.png|Tyler is shocked by an electric eel. Tyleraty.png|Tyler searches for buried treasure. Tsdfw.png|Tyler pulls his headband down during the challenge so Alejandro can sabotage DJ's chances. Tne.png|Noah and Owen tell Tyler to strip down the guard. EP 13 (3).png|Tyler doesn't want to "strip a dude." Tter.png|Tyler using his teeth to strip the guard. Tylers5.png|Tyler starts yelling in pain before Noah even began working the torture rack. Greece tyler alejandro secret.png|Tyler is uneasy over keeping the secret of Gwen and Duncan's kiss. Greece alejandro cody tyler secret.png|Tyler and Cody prepare for the tie-breaker challenge. Greece cody tyler challenge.png|Tyler is accidentally crushed by Cody at the end of the challenge. Electricfence.jpg|Tyler climbs up an electrical fence, unaware that there is a door to the right. Touch.png|Tyler and the alien touch fingers... 67-7.png|...only for it to shock him. 67-10.png|Tyler, Duncan and Alejandro (carrying Owen) running through the mine field. Ep 15.png|Tyler is eliminet of game. Tylerelimintated.png|Tyler is eliminated. Tájler25.png|"But it was my best season at all. Wooohooo!" - Tyler Tájler.png|The aliens, about to attack Tyler. IMG 0822.png|Tyler swings on to the set. Tre8.png|Tyler debuts at the aftermath. GiveItARoll.PNG|Tyler tries to roll the die with the help of Trent... TylerConcussion.PNG|...but he ends up getting injured. Tyler Categoría:Males